The Secret Sibling REUPLOADED
by Narukooo
Summary: Naruto thinks he is all alone. Sasuke thinks that revenge is his power. Both craving for strength, even though their reasons are different. What will happen when a simple girl bursts into their lives and turns everything upside down?Mainly it's a romance about Sasuke and Naruko,and also about the change in Naruto's life having a sibling . Rated M for a reason-Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen years ago ,in a village far far away, known as Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, chaos prevailed. The village was attacked for an unknown till now reason by the kyuubi, one of the nine bijuus. The Kyuubi was a nine tailed fox demon, as it is described by legends. It was considered by many to be the strongest of all the tailed beasts. During the attack ,the elderly and the kids were kept hidden, while everyone else was fighting with everything they had to protect their hometown. That night ended being a tragedy. Many people lost their lives, and even more were alive grieving their lost loved ones. It was not easy to defeat a beast with such a superhuman strength. The village was turned into a bloody mess, but at the end of the night was rescued by its leader ,the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Minato defeated the fox by sealing it into a newborn baby. There was a big cost though, his own no one could say that he died for nothing. He saved Konoha and entrusted the village to his most dear people. The title of the Hokage reclaimed the Third Hokage, Hiruzen, however Minato didn't leave this world without leaving his duty behind. He put his faith and bets at his own two children, knowing that one day they would achieve really great things.

(13 years later)

Naruto Uzumaki, a blue-eyed blonde boy, with whiskers on his face, is sitting alone in a swing at the park. It's seven in the evening and all of the other kids have already gone home with their parents. Naruto was again all alone, staring at the sunset and thinking of his life until now. He had no friends, though he was extremely happy that Shikamaru, a lazy guy that seemed to think that everything was a drag except of cloud watching, and Choji, a chubby but very generous and kind-hearted kid, were at least talking to him. Adults were always looking down on him and chased him away, while kids were told by their parents to stay away from him. He had no mum or dad and didn't know anything about them at all. Everytime he asked the Hokage why he didn't have parents, he would never get an answer .Only one other kid at the whole village was at the same boat as Naruto,left alone without a family. Uchiha Sasuke. He was the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, the clan known for the bloodline ability of its members, the Sharingan. The Uchihas' were massacred by Sasuke's brother, Itachi. The reason was unknown, though. Even though they were acting rivalry towards each other, there was a deep respect between them,even If it was of the boys were too proud to just try and befriend each other, so they ended up go constantly against each other. Naruto was clumsy, too loud, not good with his studies and no one approached him without meaning to hurt the other hand, Sasuke was a genius, amazing grades, perfect at taijutsu and ninjutsu and the most famous boy in the class. That enchanced the antagonism even more, since Naruto was desperate to be accepted by others, while Sasuke was not trying to, and still he was the center of attention.

~On the meanwhile,

A young girl with deep cerulean eyes and two blonde ponytails ,has been seen walking through large cities, next to a particularly old man, with a long,white hair and wearing a red cloak.

"Pervy Saaaaaage? Is it still far away? I'm tireeeeed."

"Jeez, haven't stopped asking the same question for the last fifty minutes."

"Buuuut,I can't wait anymore. I want to finish this stupid mission and go at our hometown. I've never been there since we always travel from one place to another .I don't even know why we go to so many missions for no don't get paid or something."

"Stop complaining or I won't treat you to ramen for the next month."

"Pffff, damn you, you perverted hermit", she muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No ,nothing dear Jiraiya-sensei."

"Heh, that's better" he said under his breath enjoying teasing the kid.

"Soooo, when the mission is over we can finally got there ya know, right?"

"Right, why you ask?"

"Can't help but be somehow excited! So, where do we head to now?"

"Somewhere near Konoha ,but be careful, It won't be easy.."

"Don't worry sensei, you're talking to a future sennin",she said full with pride.

He was amazed by her determination and by the fact that she wanted to follow his path ,but he just sighed and told her "You have a long way to go, so first try to learn to perfectly control your sage mode, or else instead of a sennin you will end up a toad in a lake."

"Pfff ,shut it you meanie..."

While in Konoha there was a ruckus created typically by Naruto, in order to catch the villagers' attention by stealing a forbidden scroll, in a nearby village Jiraiya and Naruko were arguing, because their return in Konoha would be delayed.

"You idiotic hermit, you promised me that we will go there, damn it" the girl screamed while trying to punch the older man.

"Naruko, I told you the hokage insisted that we finish two other missions first before we go there for good, there are things that should be done first"

"Damn are you toying with me old geezer? You tell me after so many years that I have a brother and I'm not allowed even to see him? Do you imagine how much trouble and pain he would have to endure on his own, given that he is a jinjuuriki ?Everything was easy for me because I had you, but he? Is he even aware that he has a bijuu inside him? I want to see him and I want it now" she said and glared Jiraiya in the most menacing way she could.

Damn, still can't get used to how smart the shrimp is, she's gonna be scary when she grows up, he thought.

"Come here, Naruko "he signalled .

With a cute pout the girl walked toward the man who raised and sat beside him. "What? " she asked in a demanding way .

"I know you're worried, and it's really thoughtful of you to realise such things in your age, but it can't be helped. Naruto should try to stand on his own feet and when the time is right you'll get to know him. But he isn't even aware that he's a Namikaze, and you shouldn't tell him either right now, bec-"

"Yeah I know sensei , it's far too dangerous for him being the fourth's son and the vessel of the nine tails...while me being out of the village was no problem at all since I have as well mum's surname. But he has the fox, so even If it's not known that he is dad's kid, he still is a target. I get it. "

"You know what little toad, you are too smart for your age, " he said pinching her nose.

"Someone needs to be the adult, ero-sennin" the young girl said sticking her tongue out.

That day maybe wasn't the best one for Naruko, but was definitely a turning point for her brother. Naruto was acknowledged by his academy teacher, Iruka, and was finally a genin.

As the time passed, he started creating bonds, first with his teammates and his jonin mentor, Kakashi, and after that with his other classmates as well. He went to many missions and his desire to grow stronger to protect his friends grew as well.

During all this time on the other hand, Naruko was trying to learn everything she could about Konoha's history and about the history of her parents' clans and secret techniques as well. She was determined to continue both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans' legacy. She needed to, even though back then she didn't know why.

"Pervy sage? "

"Say it"

"Do you plan on training bro as well"

"Well, we'll see, why asking? "

"I read that outside Konoha there's an Uzumaki shrine that I'd wanted to visit. I would also need your help to get in my hands dad's scrolls.. "

"Hey you, where did you learn so much? "

"Where do you think I spend my countless hours waiting for you to return from your.. erhm... *clearing her throat * researches? Libraries are surely more interesting than staying alone in a hotel room. "

It was one of the few times that he was caught off guard. It was unnatural for a 13 year old kid to prefer studying to hanging out. However, she was always feeling free, traveling with him and seeing the world was something most of the kids her age were unable to do. Kushina, you really don't have to worry about your daughter, he thought. She will turn out to be a kunoichi one of a kind.

Hey guys, tommorow I will reupload the rest already existing chapters, plus one new.

I plan to upload one new chapter on Sundays and one on Wednesdays.

Also when there are events that are not analyzed and may seem rushed, it's deliberate,it's not me trying to rush will be explained at the future through dialogues and flashbacks.

Feel free to review and even give advice, but please If you do not like the pairing or my ideas you can say so in a polite way,or keep it for yourselves .There's no need to be rude and offensive.

Hope you like the story!:D


	2. Chapter 2

It's just a few weeks before the third phase of the chunin exam. Sasuke's about to start his practice with Kakashi, while Naruto is forced to do the basics with Ebisu sensei .

Naruko and Jiraiya are training on perfecting her toad synchronized attack before going in a nearby inn. After a few hours of training, they decide to go and relax at the nearby hot springs.

"Hey senseeeei, while I'm in there don't you dare start peeping, I'll now immediately and you're gonna regret it. Got it? " said the blonde girl with a really dangerous smile. He was going to obey, first she was still a kid, second she was his student's daughter and third he knew she had inherited her mother's terrifying temper.

"Alright kid, just let me know when you're done with your bath".

Naruko wasn't really happy with her master's habits, but he was like her grandpa to her and she loved him. He and her brother were her only family and she decided to accept the unacceptable, as long as she wasn't involved. She even was somehow forced to read his books in order to tell him her opinion on them. Despite the perverted parts, the books weren't considered bad, but they gave her the opportunity to tease the old man about how inappropriate was to show these kind of things to a kid her age.

"Sure thing, Pervy Sageeee" she said purposely loud, in order to tease him again.

After finishing her bath, she covered herself in her towel and went to give him permission to do as he liked. What she didn't expected was to find a boy, having the spitting image of her, right there arguing with Jirayia sensei. It was funny to see the man fighting like a little kid with another kid. The boy was shouting at him for disturbing his training and demanding to be trained by him. After the shock of realizing who this boy exactly was, she couldn't help but let a giggle escape. This made the other two to turn their attention to her.

The boy too surprised to think just said "You look exactly like my sexy jutsu but younger. "

"Like whaaat? " both her and Jirayia said and within seconds she landed a punch on his head.

She then looked at her teacher and said "don't you dare think about it, old man".

Naruto then started attacking her and while being unable to land a single hit, he shouted "who do you think you are and you are punching me you baaaka? "

"I'm your sister and since my brother is embarrassing me by doing idiotic things I have to put him in place, baaaka. "

That stunned the blonde boy, but he couldn't deny it, she even had the same whiskers.

Jiraiya then explained that she really was his sister and told the boy that he would explain everything during the time that they would spend together while training him. After talking for a while with Naruko , it was decided that Naruto would continue his training with Jiraiya while she would return in Konoha with Ebisu sensei.

Walking back to Konoha, after being informed about everything by Jiraiya, Ebisu was still dumbfounded by the turning of the events that day. He even accompanied the girl to the Uzumaki temple before returning in Konoha. Unlike Naruto, Naruko was quite mature for her age, even though she was as energetic as her brother. He took the young girl for ramen at Ichiraku's, Naruto's favourite place in the whole village , leaving everyone that saw her gaping, and she instinctively knew that her brother had it really tough in the village. She then reached Naruto's apartment. Her first impression of the room was not the one she expected, the room was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere, the fridge was empty and only some empty instant ramen cans there were on the table. After she tidied up her brother's room, she studied for about three hours one of the scrolls, the Flying Thunder God Technique, and she decided to start training her speed for a beginning. She knew it would take much more time to learn it, and even more to master it, but she didn't want to lose time. However, before starting her training, she

knew that she needed to do something else first. She took out of her backpack a black purse with Konoha's emblem and looked at the inside to make sure that her money was at the right place. After falling in her sensei's trap quite a few times, she knew that she should be more careful with her purse. Jiraiya was really prone to the three prohibitions of the shinobi. He really had a weakness in women and also had a problem with overspending money and overdrinking sake. So Naruko as she was growing up, became extremely cautious with the small amounts of money that they were earning. At times like this one, she was really glad that she had brought a second purse just in case the sannin found the first one, which since she got the idea was always almost empty. She went then in the closest shop and she brought food for almost three months. Cooking it would probably be a problem, since she had never cooked till now, but she would deal with it later. She returned at the apartment to leave the things and then she left to start her training.

By roaming around she ended climbing a high mountain. It seemed peculiar to her that she sensed the chakra of others up there so she decided to go see what was happening. She didn't think that reaching the top would change her life once and for all.

When she reached the top she saw it. A masked white-haired man and a black haired boy around her aged. From Naruto's complains she could assume who both of them were. Then she had an idea. Having her chakra completely concealed, she decided to put into act her recent training. Within seconds she was sitting on the top of the nearby rock ,which probably was Sasuke's training target.

And then they saw her. After a few minutes of staring at her, Sasuke was about to say how of an idiot Naruto was for walking around like this, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Sasuke, this isn't Naruto, she's his sister, Naruko. "

"Oh, so you know me Kakashi San. "she said in a sweet and playful tone. "I didn't want to interrupt, I was just curious that there were others here while I was training "

"Is Jiraiya sama with you as well? "

"Well no. "Should I tell them or not? Hmm maybe not. Let's have my brother's training with him as a surprise hit, she thought, giggling in her mind. "Pervy Sage had some work to do so I'm on my own".

At the nickname Kakashi was trying not to laugh, but Sasuke was kinda irritated. She really seemed like the dobe's sister.

He decided to ignore her but the usual for him "hn" sigh triggered something inside her and she actually did get it, she did get why her brother was so competitive with this boy. In light's speed she was standing in front of him pointing her finger on his chest and saying "watch your attitude man, looking down on others won't make you superior ".Kakashi's mouth at the time was reaching his feet. Was it her standing against Sasuke, while all the other girls were going mad about him, or was it that her speed was almost like his master's ?Probably both. Sasuke on the other hand was off guard since she wasn't acting like her brother. She wasn't challenging him. She was lecturing him, and this annoyed him even more. However, deep down he was impressed by her, he would never admit it though.

"So what do you say, Kakashi-san? Can I help with the training? "

"Actually Naruko we've been training in a dangerous technique right now.. "

"What are you trying to explain sensei to the idiot's sister? "said Sasuke trying to infuriate her.

Her face was expressionless but in seconds she was behind him again, punching him like she did with Naruto a few hours ago. "First, I get it without explanation needed that the jutsu is like Kakashi's raikiri, second I'm quite capable of defending myself as well, especially since I'm not controlled by my emotions like you and third you're at the same level of idiocy with my brother so stop complaining. Or are you afraid of me.. Sasuke-kun? "

She hit a nerve after lecturing him for a second time within a few minutes, but before he could reply she looked at the masked jonin and asked "is it fine with you senpai? You'll be here after all watching over us. "

Kakashi could easily understand that emotionally she was at a jonin level. Despite her age and being accompanied by his favorite but perverted writer, she was fully in control of her feelings and seemed to be extremely rational even at the worst case scenario, so he agreed. However, he had the impression that deep down she wasn't similar to her brother only in looks.

She was smart enough to know that the rasengan was far to dangerous to be used in this training, especially since Sasuke had the completely wrong idea about what strength is. She admitted though to herself that he was smart and found cute things that other girls didn't even notice, like his awkwardness when he was scolded and his fast pace of thinking, but she hoped that fighting with her could make him understand that power comes from determination to protect and not from hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

They sparred for hours, Kakashi was impressed not only by the girl's speed, but by her brain as well. She was calm, collected, rational, she always gave the impression that she has as many back up plans as the letters of the alphabet. She was even a match for the boy's sharingan. The Uzumaki blood in her veins made her endurance incredible and her sensory skills were like no other. Her father's jutsus seemed to be new to her so she wasn't perfect, but he knew she would improve.

Sasuke without realizing it started to enjoy the fight and they were both smiling, something that they were unaware of. Kakashi was enjoying it as well, since he hadn't seen the boy in such a good mood for a while now. But he believed for some reason that she had even more cards in her sleeves that she wouldn't show, something he was secretly happy for. She must had sensed Sasuke's desperation for power, so she was trying not to show off to him. Well, nothing less to be expected by a student of a sannin.

For the next weeks ,they we're spending the days training and when the night fell she was going back at the room studying her father's scrolls. One day Kakashi told her that she needed to report to the hokage about her arrival and so she did. After a few hours of sleep and before finding the other two she decided to do as she was told. The weather however was too hot and she knew that her black and orange training set would prove to bea bother,so she decided to go buy something lighter. She decided on a black T-shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back and orange shorts and black sandals.

While she was walking towards the hokage's office she spotted two girls glaring at her, a pinkette and a blonde one. She decided to ignore them but after a few minutes they were trying to land a punch (because they thought that Naruto was training with Sasuke and they were looking for him) .Little did they know that they weren't just faced by a Naruto's sexy clone. In a blink of an eye she was behind them, whispering in their ears "did you mistake me for my brother girls? ",seeing their frozen faces she just smirked at them (Sasuke-like) and just continued walking ahead.

At the Hokage's office Hiruzen explained that Naruto wasn't aware of his background, she was told about how her brother from being alone ended up with so many friends, a fact that made her unconditionally proud, and she got permission to look into Minato's things. She also stopped at a bookstore to buy a cooking book .She wanted to take care of Naruto and make up for the lost time. Even though it wasn't her choice to be separated from him ,she wouldn't accept losing even more time. So for both her brother's sake and for his health she needed to learn to cook, or they would both need to permanently check a room in the village's hospital. Then, before she reached the training field, she stopped and brought ramen for herself and Kakashi and some rice balls for Sasuke, since he didn't seem the type to like instant food.

"You sure took your time huh? Dobe" said Sasuke when she arrived.

"Sorry teme , but some of us have a life as well, ya know. It's not all about power. "

He was ready to answer back when he turned his head and looked at her, forgetting how to speak.

After two weeks of spending every day with her, in his mind she was a more mature version of Naruto, and since she wasn't clingy and all, like his female classmates, he had almost forgotten something important. In spite of her tomboyish appearance, she was still a girl. However, without trying to, at that moment she reminded him that she actually was one, and to be honest a really beautiful one. He turned his head the other way, but not before his sensei noticed him blushing. But Naruko, being as dense as Naruto on the field of romance, didn't get a hint of what was happening, so she just appeared in front of him asking "What's wrong with you today? Feeling sick or something? "

He just muttered "let's begin. "

Kakashi was certainly enjoying it. The fact that Sasuke for once acted like a boy of his age, even subconsciously, was somehow entertaining.

Training that day was especially difficult for the dark haired boy. He wouldn't admit it of course ,but he was starring at her the whole day, paying attention to parts of a female's body that he wouldn't even look at till now. He couldn't get it, what was she doing to him when so many other girls for years were attached to him ,as if they we're stuck with glue. She wasn't irritating as they were and she wasn't weak. But why couldn't he concentrate on training? And why couldn't he look somewhere else. She was just the spitting image of his idiot friend, but he wasn't starring at him like that at all, was he? Certainly not .His daydreaming stopped when a bag landed on his legs. Then he saw the girl smirking at him and saying "maybe this will help, you make it too easy for me today ".

He didn't remember saying to her that rice balls were one of his favorite foods. Why would she go off her way to buy something different for him, why would she even go do something like that for him? His countless thoughts were stopped by her voice. As if reading his mind she said "This is called being considerate, the shop with the rice balls was on my way, and you don't really seem to be into ramen so I thought something lighter would do. "

He was speechless. "Thanks "he whispered.

"Welcome "she said and stood up to go take the bottle with the water. As she bent down to take the bottle his sharingan automatically was activated. Kakashi was behind him, whispering "Sasuke, get a hold of yourself" with a slightly teasing and slightly concerned tone.

Instinctively he turned his face the other way, but his face was red like a tomato. A while later they decided that it would be better to continue on the following day so they returned at their homes.

That night Naruko stayed up till late. She was studying about a variety of sealing jutsus. At about 4am she decided to take a bath .She took her clothes off and looked in Naruto's closet to find a loose, comfortable t-shirt to use as a pajama, since her own was at the laundry. She needed to go shopping one of the next days. 'Till now she hadn't realized that she had just two pairs of clothes and two sets of underwear, since she was always travelling and fashion was not one of her priorities. But now she would be staying in the village, she would need to get used to being a girl after all. Enough overthinking, she thought, it's time to relax..

The hot water felt amazingly relieving on her skin. The vanilla shampoo that she bought left a delicate scent on her skin that really calmed her down. Her wet hair was reaching her lower back now that was not styled in her usual pony-tails. She was really enjoying her time, hot springs were also good, she couldn't complain, but now she had her privacy as well. Flashbacks of this long day were running like mad in her head. Why was Sasuke so out of place? It was definitely weird .Also there had another question in her mind that she actually forgot to ask. Which were these two girls that were trying to start a fight with her. The pink-haired must have been the other member of team seven, Sakura. She had seen the picture next to Naruto's bed. The blonde one? Well whatever, they'll get to know me soon enough, she thought. After she dried with a towel her hair and put on her underwear, she went in the room, took Naruto's black and orange t-shirt and put it on. It was like a dress to her but it was comfortable and easy to move in it. She lied in the bed and in seconds she fell asleep. It was a really hot night, so she left the window open. What she didn't know is that despite her sensory skills, that night she wasn't alone...

The next morning she felt like she had a dream, but she couldn't remember what she saw. She only instinctively touched her cheek. Then she snapped out of it and just got ready. She had planned many things to do today, visit some stores , train with Kakashi and Sasuke, try to make her first homemade food, talk with the Hokage about her adaption in the village and about what would happen about her being a genin without entering the Academy.. It was going to be a really full day.


	4. Chapter 4

During the same period of time, while Naruko was training with Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto was trying to adapt to the recent events and get used to the changes in his life.

He had a sister, something that hadn't passed his mind till now that may be possible. He was somehow angry for being left behind ,however the fact that he was not alone anymore, and that he wouldn't be no matter what happened made him for the first time unconditionally happy. He really had a family ,a real one. He was determined to get his answers no matter what and he knew that with the time that he would spend with the white-haired man he could do so really soon. However, for now he concentrate in continuing his training. He was trying to manage at last standing in the water, but he couldn't keep his chakra in control ,so he continuously kept falling into the water. At one point he was really irritated with himself for not being able to do this simple thing. Little did he know that during a fight in the Forest of Death, during which his best friend had to suffer the consequences of having being put a cursed mark, he had to suffer from a different kind of "obstacle" being put in him as well. Orochimaru, the ex member of Jiraiya's team and a sannin as well,had decided to attack Konoha . As luck plays no favors , he was faced by the two boys and their teammate, Sakura. He decided that Sasuke, with his newly awakaend sharingan, would be a perfect body vessel for himself. He was really obsessed with eternal life and such crazy ideas, that he was searching for the perfect body to use. So he made Sasuke his target. But when Naruto was struggling to protect his dear ones, his anger got hold of him and the nine tails chakra leaked out .Then the sannin suppressed the boy's chakra with the five element seal, which resulted in the kyuubi's chakra merging with his own, making it impossible to be controlled.

This fact didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya and he ended up weakening the seal. After a few hours of endless training and when Naruto was at his limits, the sannin decided that it was time for a break .He knew that he had to give some explanations, and it would be better sooner than later.

'Hey Naruto ,that's enough for now ,let's eat, come" he said and got out of a bag some rice balls.

The boy's hunger was so out of control that one could easily say that he teleported in front of the bag,when he heard about sat at the rocky ground next to the river and then the man spoke.

"Listen, kid, it's time for you to learn about a lot of things, so pay attention.. Well, well ,where should I begin with? When you and Naruko were born ,I planned to take both of you with me. However, Lord Third insisted that not only would it be hard for me to watch over and in fact raise two newborns, but there was another reason why I left you at the village. I know that it must have been hard for you with the attitude of the villagers ,but at the time it was the-"

"Daaaaaaaamn,I am getting confused Pervy Sage,say it already".

"I am trying to but you interfered at the most critical part,idiot."

"Oooops, sorryyy."

"Well, before we go any further,I don't even know if you're aware of it,but you possess two kinds of chakra within you."

"Huuuuh,two chakras?"

"Have you ever felt any unnatural and different chakra?"

"Well,I'm not suree…Hmmm…Now that you mention it, I do kinda remember ,it was that one time that I was really angry and I felt a strange source of power and I didn't know where it came from,"the boy said trying to remember when actually that happened .

'Oh,I see" said the man.

Then the boy continued " If my normal chakra had a color, it would be blue, but this one would be definitely red."

"Well,I see" said Jiraiya and then continued "That's enough training for today."

''Heyyyyy whaaaaaat?What about my training?What about this super duper amazing technique that you said that you'd teach me?'' the boy growled.

"You shouldn't overdo it,you 's go in town and have a real bath,not just sink in and we'll continue the training tomorrow."

A few hours later, at a nearby' s village hot springs:

Both are enjoying the bath while Jiraiya's drinking his sake.

"Aaaaah,that's really better than falling in" the boy said.

"Nothing beats relaxing after a long day of training", the man agreed.

"Hey,hey Pervy Sage,so tell my about this technique".

"Tomorrow is soon enough."

"Aaaaaah, come on…"

*One of Jiraiya's toad shows up from the water*

"We'll better get out boy,or we'll get stuck with a giant boiled toad" the man said and both laughed.

When they got in their room ,after they got ready to sleep Naruto asked "Pervy Sage,tell me something about my sister".

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…anything…everything."

"Hmm,Naruko is really smart, she's really fast when it comes to learning things and is actually quite mature. She grows up really fast and she is really always has a quick remark or a witty repartee. She'll be an amazing kunoichi and an amazing woman when she gorws , sometimes it's really hard to deal with her. She's too stubborn and it is not always in a good way. She always does as she wants even If she knows the consequences and when she was younger it really got her into trouble. She also has it really hard to associate with others.

God, sounds like a second Sasuke to me, Naruto thought.

"It was always the two of us so she doesn't know how to work in a team. Kakashi taught you about teamwork, didn't he?"

The boy simply nodded. For once he was really interested in what somebody told him.

" It's not as If she's trying to play a leading role or something, she just goes on on her own and does as she pleases. Until now it wasn't such a problem since I was with her, but in an actual mission this may cause problems. She can't easily show compassion as well. When it comes to me or to you, she will definitely be protective, but she doesn't have the most crucial thing that a human must have.."

"You mean bonds, right?"

"Yes, you got that right."

"But now she will stay with me , won't she?"

"I guess yes, during the last year and a half that I told her about you she has driven me nuts. She really wanted to meet you."

"Just leave it to me Pervy Sage, I'll make her do her best being accepted by others, and I'll be by her side as well." Naruto said with a big smile. "So ,why didn't she come with us?"

"Even though she was dying to meet you, I told you she's somehow awkward with people. She tries to play it cool and social, but it makes her feel uneasy. And also it happened that she came when you were screaming about training you, so in her mind she was trying to be considerate. After all she doesn't plan to leave you. And also she was really curious about both your clan's techniques and the fourth hokage's ones, so she decided that while I'd be training you she wouldn't get in the way and also do some research on her own."

" So,sis is into studying huh?"

''You could say that."

"Pfff Boring.I get tired only by thinking about it."

"Haha, thought so. But see it that way, she was traveling and practicing with me since she learned to walk, she really hasn't seen the life in a village, so it's intriguing to her."

"Still can't get the part about reading, it's boring" , the boy complained.

Kushina,Minato,you really left the copies of yourself in this world. Minato's collected and studious personality lives in that girl, and Kushina's spontaneity and hot blooded personality are the main characteristics of the boy in front of me, Jiraiya thought. Though both need still help, the one in the personality aspect, the other as far as ability is concerned.

'Haha ,I guess I understand you, I was bored at your age as well when it came to studying. But even books can be really helpful sometimes."

"Yes…sure" the boy said while yawning. His eyes were closing now. His exhaustion of a whole day training was getting a hold of him now. His body was so tired that it wouldn't move and his brain was already asleep. His eyes closed without him realizing it and after a few seconds his snoring was echoing in the room.

Jiraiya on the other hand, spent a big part of the night, watching the young kid sleeping peacefully with a genuine smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, Naruto and Jiraiya when they got up and ate their breakfast, they immediately left for training ,since the boy was even more hyperactive than normal. The man was trying to figure out whether this endless energy was because he would teach him the new technique that he was waiting for so much , or because he knew as well that it would be a day of revelations. They ended in a rocky area crossed by a river. Naruto was jumping out of excitement and had all his attention focused on the old man. And at the moment that Jiraiya was about to talk, the universe was laughing at Naruto. In seconds the pervert's attention was driven away of the boy and he was staring at some girls playing in the river, while hidden behind a bush."Ooooh,wow!" the man said, captured by the girls.

This smile is really creepy, Naruto thought. "Knock it off" he said, grimacing and crossing his arms

"You're truly in paradise, Naruto" said the sannin , grinning even wider.

''You're sooooooo creepy" the boy stated, unable to keep his thoughts to himself. "Did my sister had to put up with your stupid habits for all of her life, really?"

"Hehe" the man laughed but didn't tear his eyes off of the girls playing in the water, and then replied "she indeed was bellyaching about it a lot when she was younger, but during the last few years she was really annoyed so she ended up sleeping or she disappeared for a few hours on her own".

"No wonder why she behaves like an adult, you're the child in our case…" Naruto said feeling too mature for his standards right now.

"Yeah, whatever you say" the man said ignoring the boy. Then two feminine small hands closed his eyes and heard a sweet voice saying "Hey, Master Jiraiya, shouldn't you pay attention to me now? I just need someone to train me and you're the only one who can do it hunky man ,pretty please?" a sweet voice whispered in the man's ear.

Then the man couldn't keep his control and his smile was almost out of his face. "So you are after all out of hiding,yeaaaaah?" he said almost drowning in his own drool. " I've been waiting for youuuuuuuuuu." He then turned around fastly to see the expected blonde beauty, but he was only faced with the short blonde boy with the whiskers. His eye was ticking , showing the interminable disappointment on his face.

"Nooo faiiiiiiir , he complained . "Are you making fun of me Naruto?"

"Listen ,there's nothing fun about the situation." He was interrupted by the voices of the girls who decided to go back at their hotel.

"Oh, greattt…" Jiraiya groaned. "Now they're leaving darn right, Naruto. I guess I'll teach you a technique now."

"Well it was about time,ya 'd better not be kidding around here,ya know".

Hmmm, ya know …huh..Well ,they both got your way of talking Kushina .And he even got your bossy attitude as well.

"Oook, do you remember what we talked about yesterday? You know , that stuff about the two types of chakra?"

"Huuuuh,we talked yesterday?"

"Very funny" Jiraiya said with a bored and poker faced face. "Remember you said something about two different chakras, one blue and one red?"

"Oh, about it."

"You said when you exerted enormous strength you felt the red chakra."

"That's right.I don't know how else to describe it".

"All right,try building that red chakra right now."

"Right now?Well, I guess If you say so, I'll give it a try."

No matter how hard he tried however, he couldn't manage it at all. He almost depleted his own chakra, but nothing.

"No waaaay,it's just my ordinary chakra." He whinned. " Anyway, why is this chakra needed for the technique? Teach it to me anyway."

"Pfff" he hissed. " Listen boy,for the technique I'm gonna to teach you , the chakra that now you have is not nearly as powerful enough. If you wanna master it you'll need to get a hold of the other chakra within you. Summoning it up in a moment's notice."

"Yeaaaah , it really sounds cool and exciting but how do you even know that I have this chakra inside me?"

"Hohoo, that's exactly what I just wanted to hear. Here also comes and answer to the other question you probably have. Actually it's because, I AM A SAGEEEEE."

Naruto then, underwhelmed by the unexpected and idiotic answer , he winced." Yeah, talk about giving an answer, without giving an answer. Really smart ,Pervy Sage".

"Anyway, that special chakra ,that only you have, someday will become a special weapon to you, I guarantee it.

"Really?Greatest treasure?"

"Definitely, not using it is going to be a total waste" said the man , while pinching the boy's cheeks. "You don't really wanna continue the same training as everyone else, do you? Everyone has weaknesses and strong points .You have your own style. Your training until now consisted of controlling and maintain a specific amount of chakra. In other words, you learned how to control the flow of the chakra without wasting it all at once. You have farrrr better stamina than most of the shinobi, you should avail yourself of it" said Jiraiya releasing the boy's cheeks at last."You have two kinds of chakra and your stamina can be proven really helpful,so you need to control both of you learn to control it a whole new world of jutsu's will open up to you"

"Seriously?" Naruto looked dumbfounded, forgetting a critical question that he had about this specific conversation. " Well what could I do?"

"Well, for example the summoning jutsu that I'm about to teach you."

"Summoning?"

"That's right. It's a kind of teleportation jutsu. It's a kind of a contract jutsu that is signed by your own blood with any kind of animal and then you summon them, whenever you like ,with ninjutsu . Naruko has already learned it, however , she has only the "blue" kind of chakra that you have, so it took her about six months to perfect it,though, I think it will prove to be somehow easier in your case. "

"Oh yeaaaaaaah that's awesome, teach it to me right now. Also , since sis managed to do it with her own chakra ,that means that I can too,right?"

"It will be easier for you with the red one, since she was for a long time too exhausted after the summoning, and also she has been training for years , so it became easier for her after time. So ,do not try to rely only on your own chakra. It will be harder for you and as we said before it will be a waste of both your time and the chakra inside you that remains unused. "

"Alright, I get 's start, let's start now" he said enthusiastically .

"To begin with, we need you to completely use your regular chakra."

"Leave it to me" he said and summoned 5 of his shadow clones.

"So you already now the shadow clone jutsu,interesting" Jiraiya thought that there are even more things than just her social skills that Naruko will learn from Naruto, that is getting more and more interesting. I want to see their development as siblings as well, as much I want to see them train .The one's stronger parts are the other's weaknesses. If they manage to overcome it together , they'll be an amazing duo.

"Just watch" Naruto said, and the shadow clones multiplied even more.

"Now look at that" Jiraiya said. And I thought that just one of you was enough of trouble"

Then Naruto turned to his clones and challenged them in a last one standing would prove to be the strongest one. The clones pumped up started fighting then.

"That's quite a clever idea from someone that is considered to be dumb" Jiraiya said to himself. He really surprises me, he thought. While the shrimp [referring to Naruko] is always calm and logical and moves according the safest and most apposite way, he is unpredictable and can easily catch you off guard. While he was thinking about that a clone came flying towards him and both of them fell in the river. If Naruto saw that happening , he would be definitely a tease to the sannin.

When the last one was standing , Jiraiya summoned a huge toad, and the toad gave Naruto a the sage explained that he should sign the contract using his own blood and the boy did so. "So what's next?" he asked.

"Try to do the summoning now" The man said and explained the hand signs to the kid.

Βut when the boy tried to do the summoning, the result was not what he expected. Instead of toad, in front of him a tadpole appeared. After endless days of training, countless fights with the sage that ended by being manipulated by the kids sexy jutsu,Jiraiya had a scintillation.

"Naruto, come need to put your life at risk,only this way you'll be able to use your red chakra is what I concluded."

"Put my life at risk?Well fine!?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm definitely sure, I always put my life at risk. There's no point in anything If you don't go all the way."

"I seeeee. Alright. Follow me."

While they were walking, Jiraiya suddenly knocked out Naruto .He reached the conclusion that the fox's chakra was too strong for a small body like his own, so instinctively it was suppressed. In order to summon the kyuubi's chakra, he needs to learn to control it at first,so putting himself in danger would be the perfect way to unleash it. When Naruto woke up, Jiraiya instantly pushed him down of a really high scarp, telling him that If he wants to survive he has to unleash this different chakra of his. Then something happened.

He was inside a dungeon with many doors and hallways .He then heard a groal. Following his instinct he ended up facing a huge iron door with a seal on it. Then, red foxy eyes and a malicious smile were facing him. What is it?It's huge,he thought.

" _Come closer little boy", a dark voice said._

As Naruto moved closer a huge claw almost grabbed him

"You…you're the nine tails". Of course! The red chakra is this guy's chakra.

" _What do you want boy? Why are you here ?What are you after of? Hand over yourself to me_ "

Naruto frowned and then said. 'Ok listen now stupid fox ,you're in my body and you owe me.So pay me off with your chakra, you got that?"

 _The fox was smiling." Well I suppose that you will have it your way. After all, If you die ,I die."_

Then the red chakra was flowing around Naruto's body and he felt unconditional strength flowing in his veins _. "Since you came this far boy,I will lend you my chakra"._

The next second ,while Naruto was still falling he managed to make the signs and a huge amount of chakra emerged. The next thing he knew is that he had landed on something softer than the hard ground, but what was it?

Hey guys.

I know this chapter was almost identical to the original one,but it was the best way that I could come up with continuing the story,since for Naruto to get answers for his questions he needs to realise that the nine tails is inside him.I think that it would be weird to learn it from someone else,that's why I continued with the original story.I think that If Jiraiya just told him "hey,you know you have a demon inside you" it would be out of 's also a good way for Naruto to understand that the things that were hidden for him until now were for his he just learned about it directly from someone's mouth, as a child he would be doubtful and he would probably feel betrayed and agitated.

In the next chapter many of his answers concerning his past will beanswered.For now, he is still connecting the pieces in his head.It's not that he doesn't think that there's something goingon. It's just that he knows that he is aware of the fact that he will not be forced to stay in the dark for long.It's an aspect of his personality that I wanted to be seperated from his original charcter.

From the beginning I didn't intend to turn the situation to be too dramatic and full of angst,I chose to tend toward the more mature and sensible part of from the start many of you told me about Naruko being a perfect character while Naruto seemed childish and neglected,but I had decided even before I started writing that Naruto ,despite his hyperactive and impulsive character , would be quite aware of others' feelings,while Naruko,seemingly the perfect child,a prodigy,would had it hard to adapt herself to the new environment, a fact that would make her social skills terrible,such are Sasuke's.

So, at Sunday's chapter there will be a ton of new facts concerning both of the children and the personallity of each one will be shown more clearly.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the hell am I?" a weird voice echoed .

At the same time Jiraiya watching from above said "Well done,kid".

"Pheww..That was close ..Oh God, look at thaaat. Awsooome. But, what's that?" Naruto said." This is a toad, isn't it?Let's see 's no tail thereee!I did 's a real toaddddd!" he said while jumping on the head of a giant toad that was summoned by himself.

Looks like he released the chakra of the nine tails all on his own this time,Jiraiya he overdid it with the chakra's have summoned him after all things..

While Naruto was jumping ecstatically ,the toad's head moved resulting in moving the boy towards the front of it's it snapped.

"Who the hell allowed you to jump on my head?Do you know who am I?I am Lord Gamabunta, the chief toad. Now SHUT UPPP AND STOP JUMPING ON MY HEAD."

"What's wrong with this guy?Give me break here!"

"Just when I thought that I could breath some fresh air, I find one little kid dancing on my are you Jiraiya?Just what do you thing that you're doing?" the toad screamed.

Hearing all these Jiraiya thought "Things look bad over there,even I am not capable of handling Gamabunta."

"Jiraiyaaaaaa,show yourself you fool" the toad screamed again.

"It will be troublesome If he finds me so it's time for me to keep a distance."

"Hey kid,where is Jiraiya?"

"Who's this Jiraiya?I don't know any-"

"Do not play dumb with me. Where is the perverted idiotic toad sage? WHERE IS HE?"Gamabunta asked.

Man he is scary,Naruto thought.

'Hey kid,If you tell me I may consider making you my henchman. NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS''

"Ok, you're talking about Pervy sage, he is there on the cliff, Chief Toad."

"Thereee?" said the toad looking up.

"May I ask a question, sir toad?Please?"

"What is it?"

"What does all of this has to do with him anyway?"

"Well I have the same question as this damn pervert would summon me in a place like this?"

"But…uhmmm…"

"What now?"

"Well, actually the funny thing is that I am the one who summoned you. You see I fell off the cliff and I thought that maybe you could rescue me" said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head." So,thank's Boss!" he smiled.

He was staring at the kid for a while. Then he burst out laughing. "Hey boy,give me a .What does a little squirt like you does know about that? couldn't in your dreams have so much power to summon a being like me."

"Well it's 's true. I really,really,really summoned you."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-"

"Knock it off , you 've been talking down on me since we got down I AM THE ONE WHO SUMMONED THAT MEANS I'M YOU START RESPECTING GOT THAT? Naruto screamed angrily.

"Hmmmm?What's that? You got some do you think you are?And who do you think you're talking to?A really little squirt like you and you dare to say that Lord Gamabunta,the Chief Toad,has to obey you?That you're his Master?" said enraged the then catched the boy with his tongue and jumped outside the hole,causing a strong wind to disturb the whole wind even reached Jiraiya's hiding place.

He managed to get out thank's to Gamabunta,the sage thought.

A kinda funny,kinda creepy battle between the boy and the toad ensued. The boy struggled for hours in order to keep himself up in the toad's head, while the toad was running and jumping around like crazy,trying to knock over the kid from himself. The deal between them was that If Naruto managed to keep himself on the toad till the dusk, he would be acknowledged by the Chief the end this was what Naruto was finally exhausted,he fall asleep immediately. Just before falling from Gamabunta's head, the toad caught him with his Jiraiya appeared.

Amazing,he could hold on for so logn against a tough opponent as Gamabunta,he was happy and kinda proud to see the toad putting again the boy up on his head.

He must have been the shrimp's 's the second time that I am astonished like really are the Fourth's kids, Gamabunta may be loud, but he is even more full of surprises than her. She's somehow forseeable, since she always moves with the most logical and safest he managed to keep it up till the very end,something quite unexpected.

Then Jiraiya threw the contract scroll in front of the Chief.

Opening the scroll the toad read the name - Naruto Uzumaki, huh?, he thought.

"Don't worry Jiraiya. I am fully aware that this boy summoned me all on his own. He is the only one since the Fourth Hokage, that has stayed on my head. I don't mind giving him some of my power since he is exhausted, but it would be better to take him to a healing place" Gamabunta said. The next moment they were outside a hospital. An unconscious Naruto was laying on the ground , smiling. Next to him there was a huge step on the ground. It was Gamabunta's step. A few minutes after that Jiraiya appeared and took the boy inside.

The next morning.

Jiraiya is sitting on a chair, next to Naruto's bed. 14 hours have passed since the skirmish- challenge between Naruto and stood up and walked towards the window.

"The red chakra" he heard Naruto say.

"What about that?"

"The nine tails is sealed within me. That's why the village was hostile."

"Are you angry?"

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"That's why the Third decided that it would be better to stay at the village. Unfortunately, sooner or later there will be coming after you. So you see, it would be really dangerous to have you outside the village."

"Why didn't Naruko stay back as well?"

"We thought about it as well. However, rumors will always be rumors."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a dilemma. Not leaving you alone, or leaving two kids, that at the end of the day would both be considered a danger in the village to survive on their own. Even though you were not aware of the fox's existence inside you until now,the villagers knew . And even when Naruko wouldn't be a jinjuriki ,she would be treated as one as well. Even If not at the beginning, she would as the time passed .She is already too protective of you. If you grew together and she saw the way that the villagers treated you, she'd end up making a mess for your sake and it would be too problematic to deal with two kids that are expected to achieve big things."

"Jinjuriki?Big things?Explain pleaseeeeee.I'm confused."

"A jinjuriki is a person who has a tailed beast inside him or have the nine tails,the Kyuubi. There are other eight tail start with the one tails,Shukaku, and every one of them has one more tail than the others. About the big things that I expect of you two, well I can't say much ,but you should ask Naruko when we get back about the Uzumaki clan. She will tell you quite a lot."

"So,there are others like me. It must have been tough for them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, they were probably treated like me. Treated as monsters, because they had a tailed beast sealed within them " .

"So, are you angry?"

"Angry why?I get it that they were afraid of me, but I am not ready to accept the fact that they even told their children to stay away from me.I get it.I can get it why, but still it was so lonely."

Then Jiraiya moved from the window towars the chair next to Naruto's bed sat down,then took a good look of the boy sitting in front of him on the smiled and tousled the boy's hair , and then he said ''You know for an idiot you're quite sensitive towards others' feelings."

"Hey who are you calling an idiot,you big pervert?" he complained and the continued. "I don't know why but the hatred towards every single person of the village that I used to feel,isn't actually I felt really angry and betrayed, but then I remember when Iruka sensei acknowledged then there are my memories with team Kakashi know I know that I have an actual I am not lonely it's also something else."

"Tell me, I'm curious."

"Well, even when every other kid avoided me, they wouldn't even talk to me, so playing with me was out of the question, but Shikamaru did both. Even though we were not close , he was not like everyone else towards me. At the time I couldn't see it, but I see it now."

"Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru Nara. A lazy guy who thinks that everything is troublesome, though he is really cool and easy to be around."

"That's good to hear." He must be Shikaku's son. Well, Naruto you have some really interesting people around you and I am absolutely sure that they will acknowledge you at the end.

"Hey Pervy Sage?"

"Say it."

" Is this why Naruko is interested in the Uzumaki's clan ,the thing you said about our background?"

"Well, maybe, I can't tell you for sure because she never told be why. She just said that she wants to be strong."

"Strong for what?"

"At the beginning she wanted to become a now she may say since the moment I told her about your existence I think her resolution may have changed. She wants to protect you more than any title."

"Well that makes as equals. And I also want to protect my team. And my friends."

"That's something that she lacks."

"I told you,you don't have to worry about future Hokage made a promise, and I never go back on my word" said Naruto with a huge grin.

"Huh, one Hokage and one Sannin,well that will be , If my guess is right , there's also one other reason that she wants to study the Uzumaki's jutsus."

"And this reason is?"

"The nine tails was sealed inside you with a really strong seal. Your clan was well known for its sealing techniques. I think that the whole issue piqued her interest in a great degree."

"Hmm I have to remember to ask her. So for now, I know the reason that the villagers were hostile towards me, I get why I was left behind and didn't know about sis till now…But I have wayyyy more questions…" he complained.

"Well I told you many of them will be answered by Naruko herself, and even If one or two of them she keeps hidden, I am solely sure that she will let you know when the time is tell me, how do you feel about being left behind while she was traveling with me?"

"I should probably be unconditionally angry with both you and pops Third, since ok taking you with me would be a huge problem and a danger, but you could have left her with me as well. But I think I would feel really bad If she was dragged into the hellish situation I was in. The point was quite clear when you said that she would be treated the same way despite not being a Jinjuriki. I understand that you didn't do any favors. Nonetheless you have to make up for the lost training time with me, so don't forget it" , he said with a vicious smile on his face.

Huh, feels like making deals with the devil, Jiraiya said and giggled internally.

"So kid, take your things,we are going back to the village."

"Alright, Pervy Sage."

"And cut it with the Pervy Sage thing."

"Yeah,yeah,whatever…" the boy said,taking his bag and jacket and leaving the man in the room alone.


	7. ann

Hey!

I'm really sorry guys for not updating for so long, but now that I am at my hometown the computer is broken down and also my liabilities are just endless. As a result, I hardly spend time at home. I will do my best and hope I'll be able to upload again next Wednesday


End file.
